


YOU CAME AT JUST THE RIGHT TIME

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), New Amsterdam (TV 2018), Third Watch
Genre: Deep feelings, F/M, I'll Die, Interracial Relationship, New Amsterdam - Freeform, Sara and Doc, Soulmates, Third Watch - Freeform, cross-over, deep in love, don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: THIRD WATCHSara Morales reveals more of her feelings for Doc late one nightCross-over between THIRD WATCH, BLINDSPOT  and NEW AMSTERDAMThird Watch Drabble[Here in the garden where temptation feels so rightPassion can make you fall for what you feelIn the garden we can make it come alive]





	1. SECRET GARDEN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [RiseandShineDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseandShineDearie/gifts), [ericaj318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaj318/gifts), [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/gifts), [nk54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk54/gifts), [Antarktica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Nvalentina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nvalentina/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIRD WATCH  
Sara Morales reveals more of her feelings for Doc late one night  
Cross-over between THIRD WATCH, BLINDSPOT and NEW AMSTERDAM  
Third Watch Drabble  

> 
> [Here in the garden where temptation feels so right  
Passion can make you fall for what you feel  
In the garden we can make it come alive]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Garden  
sung by El DeBarge, James Ingram and Barry White  
written by Quincy Jones
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MXapKZ06v4

I wanna make it right for you  
Baby, show me  
Let me share the mystery, oh(Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
Listen to your heart tonight  
(Come on, come on, come on)  
Make it alright, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Come on, come out tonight)

Turning so that they're facing one another, Sara waits until her breathing has normalized  
before speaking.

“Tell me, something, Amor.”

“Anything.”

“How did you know I’d respond to you the way that I have?”

“I’m handsome.”

She laughs. “So true…but really…I’m surprised at MYSELF….I’ve always been attracted to Men of  
Color-African American Men-but with you it’s MORE…more than physical-I needed you, and you  
came to me at just the right time.”

“Fate"?

“It has to be. My soul…I felt it reaching out to yours when we first met…I covered it by snapping at you-remember?”

“How could I forget.”

“Doc…Don’t hurt me, Papa…I’ve been hurt, and I got over it. If YOU hurt me…I’ll DIE…I WILL…so don’t…ok?”

“Querida…yo mismo me muero antes de hacerte dano. Te lo juro.”

When they kiss, her tears (of happiness) wet his lips.

“Thank you for being born,” she whispers.

Their passion begins to ignite again, and though she is sore from their previous couplings, Sara feels an irresistible  
impulse to have him inside her AGAIN...and he slowly and carefully does...enter her...

[If you think I am gonna be good to you  
(I'm gonna be good to you)  
If you think I like what you do  
Sho' you right  
(Sho' you right)If you think I am gonna take care of you  
If you think I have got what you need  
Sho' you right  
(Turn the lights down low)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> “Querida…yo mismo me muero antes de hacerte dano. Te lo juro  
My Love...I would die myself before I hurt you...I swear.


	2. HERE, AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW AMSTERDAM
> 
> Lauren Bloom re-connects with Floyd Reynolds

"What are we doing, and why are we doing it?" Lauren Bloom's question from the open door-  
way of Floyd Bloom's office. He looks up, meets her eyes. Lifting his hand, he waves her forward.  
Once she's seated (lowering herself a little painfully into one of the office's very comfortable visitor's  
seats), she repeats her earlier question. Floyd honestly isn't sure how to answer his former lover.

"I...I don't know how to respond," he admits. "Why I said those things-none of them are true. I do feel a  
responsibility to my community, THAT hasn't changed-neither has the way I really feel about you."

Swallowing hard, Lauren stares at Reynolds just as hard. Could he mean...? "You're engaged Floyd. To my best  
friend. My _Best Friend_, Floyd."

"And you love me."

"That's...that..._can't_ be true." She states this in a low tone, almost a whisper.

"I love you, Lauren. And you love me."

This time, she does whisper: "No."

"No?"

"NO."

"NO?"

Looking into his eyes, she can no longer withstand his verbal challenges.'I...yes. I'm still in love with you. But you sent me  
AWAY, Floyd. You...spouted some nonsense about _RACE_, and how we couldn't work, and you sent me away.  
You...LET ME, and I'd have been alright, I'D BE ALRIGHT, if you'd stayed...but you DIDN'T...and now...NOW...

"So you love me."

"I've admitted that, Reynolds. I don't know what you want from me."

"What I want? Come back to me."

"I can't...I won't...make it through if you leave me again."

"I WON'T...I WILL NOT. EVER AGAIN."

"Really?" She wants to believe him, feels the force of his words pulling her back IN...

"Really. On all that I hold dear. On the lives of our future Children."

"Our..._CHILDREN_", she murmurs, savoring the words.  
PROMISE."

"I promise."

"Okay. Alright. But...Evie?"

"I'll handle Evie."

"She's my BEST FRIEND, Floyd...don't ..hurt her...be gentle with her"

"I will."


	3. THANK GOD FOR YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIRD WATCH: SARA AND MONTE

SARA MORALES AND DOC PARKER

"I have been looking for you for a long time. I didn't know it, but every man I met, every relationship that showed maybe a  
little promise, a spark of maybe flaming into this beautiful, burning love: I'd find myself walking away, because there was always  
one thing lacking: the man with no face, no name. I wrote a lot of letters to you: i began them with 'MY LOVE', or 'AMOR DE MI  
VIDA (LOVE OF MY LIFE); I didn't know your name then. I remember a deep longing, an ache-my soul ached for yours-didn't you  
ever feel it? You must have."

"I did. Even with ...my wife. I would see her watching sometimes, with this sad look in her eyes. I loved her, but...my heart and soul  
wee being called from far away...turns out from PHILADELPHIA, where you were at the time. It makes me sad that she died knowing that  
my soulmate was another.

""ME".

"YOU".

"I have only my Bother, and my Sister left. You?"

"All alone."

"NEVER. I'M YOUR FAMILY NOW. Do you hear? And the four sons and one daughter I'll give you. La niñita (baby girl) has to be  
LAST, right? So that she has big brothers to protect her when we're gone. And only a year, 14 months, at the most, between them.  
I want them to be really close to each other-in age, and in temperament."

"SARITA: green eyes like yours. And so spoiled." Doc is caught up in the fantasy...he smiles.

"SUPER CHIFLADA (SUPER SPOILED)...and everything like me. She expects a gift on other people's birthday." Sara adds.

"And that trumpets will sound when she enters a room. And that she be addressed as 'Señorita Puerto Rico', even though others hold  
the actual crown." Doc's and Sara's imaginations are in full flower.

The incredibly beautiful Latina lifts hr head from Doc's chest, her jade orbs glowing with love. "The apple of her Daddy's eye. If she asks  
can he bring the moon down from the sky, your response will be 'right this minute, or can it wait for a bit, Mi'ja?' DOC...I can't wait to  
meet them."

His voice is strained with emotion. "Me either...let's start making them: right now."

[I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
'Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you]

*CONTINUED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god i found you©  
mariah carey/jimmy jam/terry lewis
> 
> I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life  
Thank God I found you (Yeah yeah)  
I was lost without you (I was lost)


	4. A LOVE STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Reade A LOVE STORY

"The best way that I can think of as an example of my love for is that it’s an INVOLUNTARY RESPONSE:  
like breathing, or my heart beating. I didn’t want to fall for you; not then, not at that time. I felt that I was SO  
un-deserving of your love…I’ve told you why. I tried to tell myself that you and I were better as friends; I WANTED  
YOU, so badly, but I let my fear of ruining everything, of hurting you-overwhelm me. I could not have lived with  
that, I COULD NOT...

Reade. I would rather die than hurt you. Because you stood by me, and supported Me; you made me see that I  
AM A PART OF LIFE…I CAN GET OUT OF MY OWN WAY AND REALLY LIVE.

And NOW…I choose to let myself be vulnerable, to open my heart, risk my feelings. YOU showed me that I have as  
much right as anyone else to experience love, and caring. That I deserve fulfillment, and a healthy relationship with  
a man that I love. I struggled at first, to make myself believe that my past bad behavior did not have to define me.  
You were so so patient, and so persistent, and I thank you for that. You taught me how to LIVE, and showed me true  
love. I’m so thankful, and grateful, To be your woman, and the mother of your children. Natalia and Marcelo, now This  
One I have inside of me: you have made a dream come through that I never thought possible for me.

Edgar Reade is sincerley 'choked up'...words escape him briefly: he's actually INCAPABLE of speech, for a time...

“Damn, I’m tearing up…Thanks for that…(ahem): I would not ever have done any of that -those things you give me  
credit for-unless I saw the TRUE YOU underneath all of the mess and disorder. I could sense that you were tired  
of living that way, and only needed someone to take an interest in you, someone to help you see that the Tasha who  
made all of those mistakes, the Tasha living so recklessly and in such a self-destructive way, was in NO WAY the TRUE  
NATASHA ZAPATA. Could that Tasha ever be the dynamite Mother and Life Mate I share my home with? Doubt it.  
That Tasha was an Impostor; all that I did was look beneath the surface…seek out the TRUE YOU. The rest  
was you accepting those truths, attending the therapy sessions, letting me in. I never considered giving up on you.  
I would have stayed close until the end of time. Because you DO DESERVE to be a part of life…to live and be happy, have  
your dreams come true. To love and be loved. So loved by me, and our children…and speaking of children: WE GET IT…  
you’re VERY FERTILE…you’ve made your point…

“HA, HA!” Tasha taunts, lovingly. “Dos Bebitos, y otro en camino: HA, HA!”  
(Two Children, and another on the way!)

Grumpily (in a friendly way, though), Reade says “What the hell are you laughing about? YOU have to carry the critters!”

“I’m laughing because I’m HERE, WITH YOU. With Our babies…I beat the odds, or the fates, or Gods, or  
whatever. I’ve never been happier…and I get to wake up in the arms of a Man that I adore. I laugh because  
I’m HAPPY, Baby. So happy.”


End file.
